The strange request
by underworld dreams
Summary: staying in a huge hotel...The vast wilderness calls to him. Little does he know that once he treds on its forbidden grounds, his plans will be forever changed due to one strange appearance. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The day had begun in the Weston valley. A quiet and quite peaceful place that was just beyond the mists of traverse town the haven for the homeless Disney and fantasy characters. Weston valley was tourist heaven, and since the worlds have finally connected. The valley blossomed with happy tourists. Its streets were lined with little shops of every kind imaginable. Also a bunch of cozy inns that were available in every size.

Our hero's were sleeping at the Inn at the end of the main street. It looked old and dank on the outside. But inside was a beautiful hotel with golden chandeliers, wide marble staircases, and wonderfully done stained glass windows. That left swirls of Technicolor that reflected off the marble floor. They stayed on the third floor, whose corridors were lined with sculptures of Disney princesses. They stayed in the 400th room.

The sun beamed brightly through the closed window waking the very eyes of the key bearer. He yawned wide and loud, and with that the two Disney characters awakened. One very edgy and cranky duck. And the other wasone very peaceful and proud dog. The Magician woke up very cranky, since the golden rays nearly blinded him. Goofy awoken with a grand passion for the morning air, that he got up off the king sized bed, and cranked open the stain glass window to let in the crisp cold air of morning. Donald nearly lost his self in a fit as the cold air ruffled his feathers. Sora still barley aware of his surroundings as his blurred vision followed Goofy to the restroom. He finally jumped of the bed and stretched good and long. He walked over to the window to see the wide wilderness below him. He looked simply dazed at it is beauty. Donald and Goofy had finished dressing and were waiting for Sora to get ready. Since he promised them a hike through the vast wilderness. Its purpose was to seperate the two divisions; city and town.

Sora finally found his way to the bath to freshen up and put his new clothes on. Long baggy black cargo pants that only went up to his knees, a blue t-shirt, and a red vest jacket that had a crown embroidered on it. He kept his yellow shoes. Those shoes are his life long passion. They simply defined him. He walked out and looked at the two Disney characters lost in boredom. He glanced at the time, it was eight o'clock; he spent over an hour dressing and freshening up. It simply blew his mind at how long he stayed in such a tiny space; for a big hotel the bathrooms are quite small.

"You ready?" He asked his companions.

They nodded. Sora took the key to the room with him, since they were to return, and they were out the door. They ran down the flights of stairs to the main lobby. The man sitting at the counter waved to them, but before they could return a wave they were out the big doors that were boarded with brass and gold. What a shame the hotel hid its beauty from the public. Sora only entered the hotel because he feeds on adventure plus he was curious. He ought to tell the man at the counter to give it a coat of paint at least then it would draw some customers.

They entered the busy streets of the township. For only being 8:30 A.M. all the shops were open, running and booming with people. Sora's eyes scanned the sidewalks to find a way to reach that vast wilderness that called him since he got to Weston valley. For some reason he seemed to be drawn to it like some strange force pulling him. Whatever it was he didn't care he just wanted to reach it. He was walking the sidewalks and streets looking for an alley way or some kind of passageway. He stopped and realized that he didn't need to leave the hotel room. He could've just jumped out the window and use his glide ability. But he didn't want to go all the way back to his hotel plus it seemed stupid and kind of suicidal. And he was outside anyway, and there's ought to be a way. Donald and goofy waited patiently as Sora made up his mind. Donald lost his patience.

"SORA HELLO ARE YOU IN THERE?" Donald yelled in his ear.

"Huh?" Sora spoke in quiet manner.

" Wakey, Wakey". Said Goofy as he waved a hand in his face.

Sora Finally fell out of his dazed state. He looked at Donald and Goofy and told them he was sorry if he worried them too much. Anyway He told them how they didn't have to leave they're room. Donald and googfy agreed with what he had said. While Sora was trying to recover from his tiredness. Goofy was eyeing a few shops. And he was about to go ask if he could check some of them out. When all of a sudden donald grabbed him by his shirt.

"Goofy lets go. We are going to find a way. Donald said determinedly.

"But there's a candy shop over there". Said goofy as tear fell from his brown eyes.

" Now's not the time for candy. Maybe tomorrow." Sora budded in on the conversation.

For then he realized how important this was. The calling became ever so strong. He couldn't prolong the search anymore.

"Why don't we just go back to hotel?" Goofy wondered

"We walked quite a ways from it anyhow. It would just waist time." Sora spoke modestly.

His eyes wondered once more around town. There had to be a way. There just had to be.

" You know maybe we should just forget about the whole thing." Said Donald without a second thought.

" Maybe that forest is closed off for a reason Sora." Said Goofy seriously.

Sora looked at goofy as though he made it up purely an excuse not to go.

" It isn't closed off. We just haven't found the entrance yet" Sora said a stiff tone.

" Maybe the forest is enchanted with beats?" Donald spoke up.

" Is there anything that I can't handle?" Sora said it modest.

" Well you are the key bearer." Said goofy with truth.

" Right."

They glanced around the blooming sidewalks. But their glance's turned to hard stares, since it was hard to tell with all the pedestrians around. Finally they found an alleyway, it seemed suspicious so they went to take a look. They walked a crossed the cobbled streets to the local bakery; next to it is where that strange alley was. They approached with caution, since alleyways seemed to be where crime took its toll. No matter day or night there is always someone lurking in its shadows.

There was only a speck of the entranceway in their point of view due a few old boxes that the baker put out for the local crash collectors to pick up. Sora didn't want make a fuss, so he didn't summon his key blade instead he and the Disney characters moved them a side so the whole entrance could be viewed. Just from the looks of it, it seemed long before you could reach the other side. It also was coved thickly with vines and some unusual shrubs. The ground was covered with moist dirt, and from it grew thick green and gray mosses, and pretty green grasses. The scenery of the alleyway was safe and inviting. But still they proceeded with extreme caution.He summoned his keyblade. They're long waited adventure was about to begin. But to their surprise.

They walked along its grasses. It seemed a endless journey just to get to the other side. Its air pongent with the smell of wild flowers that grew of the vines. They made their way through half of the passageway to be greeted with torches on the stone wall that vines draped upon. Donald looked behind himself to see utter darkness. They could not see exit or entrance. They tredded along to find their feet dampened by water puddles. To them that was a sign that they were getting closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Feet wet and clothes smelling a sweet wild flower scent they managed to get to the other side. They were welcomed by a jungle clouded by a sheet of white thick fog hovering above the ground. The alley may have looked inviting. But the jungle was the opposite

"uninviting". They all looked around for any sudden movements that could mean their life. Sora spotted a old sign with faded letters.

The sign read:

_Welcome to the forbidden forest._

_Enter at will._

_But that may take your life._

_The people of Weston Valley._

Sora imagined it once a forest. But all he saw was vast jungle. Vines hanging form giant climbing trees, Ground moist from precipitation, air thick and humid, and not an animal in sight. Which suprised Donald and Goofy Conversely Sora knew not to let his guard down. Something must've of happened before in this exact forest otherwise that sign wouldn't be there. Sora figured the animals keep themself hidden until someone was to walk on their territory. Sora was ready and he'd hope the others were too.

" I'd be prepared if i were you. The forest may look empty now, but don't expect anything from it" Sora warned them.

Donald and Goofy took his word for it, and they summoned their weapons ready for anything that would come they're way. Sora felt he was right. Something was to happen while their there. The only thing that they know for sure is that its forbidden. Donald didn't want to stay. And Goofy didn't want to stay. Sora didn't want to stay either surprisingly, but he kept following the calling deep within his mind.

They headed deeper into the overwhelming jungle of a forest. Arms clenched tightly around their weapons. Heads constantly turning and scanning their forest surroundings. The sunlight breaking into endless shadows behind the trees making the light of the forest dim. They stopped to hear a drowned out roar. Once again heads turning suspisiously covering every bit of groung that they could until Sora spotted what looked like a big blur of swirled black and tan colour running towards them steadily. It's roar fuller now. But still Far from them. The roar shook the ground like thunder that only gave them shivers up their spine. The sound shook through their nervous system. Sora grimped his keyblade tighter. His hands shaking. The beast was more clearer now, fangs exposed. saliva dripping from his swollen and red tounge, it's slitted pupils dailated, ready to kill. It's whole muscular body shrugged at the meal in front of it. Sora and the others stood, feet planted staring deeply at it's hungry eyes. It certainly was a cat, but a breed that they never seen, and never knew existed.

The cat closed in on them so not even an inch was between them.Sora kept his eyes on the cat. However Donald backed out due to fear. Goofy stood still. Sora caught the feline's eyes drifting away from him and stopping on Donald. Donald stopped red in his tracks and screamed in his well known fashion. Sora tried to give him a signal so he wouldn't scream. Too late They feline lanched itself over Sora and Goofy determined to catch the vulernable duck.

Donald ran from the feline trying to get out of it's reach. The feline's jaws snarling at the delicisious duck. not once attacking the cat. He used his glide ability to fly to a high tree. Since not every cat climbs. He was willing to find this breeds weaknesses. The cat attempted to bite one or both his legs. But Donald was out of his reach in a matter of seconds. He perched himself on a tree branch watching the tan and black beast in a safe haven.

" HEY! Stupid cat come get us" Sora teased the feline.

The feline turned. It's muscles rippling underneath it. A growl escaped it's throat shaking the ground violently. Causing the animals that rested in the trees to fuss. Birds of all types filled the atomosphere around them. Letting lose they're once peaceful chirps. A disturbing screech melody filled the air, causing the feline to growl uncontrolably. The jungle suddenly became deafening to the ears.

The people crowding the sidewalks, and minding their own business were surprised to see groups of birds coming from the forbidden section of Weston valley. Since they're were no disturbances from the forest for over a hundered years. People were whispering amongst eachother, Others were screaming because of the birds wrecking their buys or ruining their hair, babies crying in their strollers, Mothers trying to shush their young ones. People rushed to their homes. Business owners closed shop. People paniced and left their buys in the middle of the street, Leaving one giant mess.

The man at the counter at the hotel woke up from his nap from all the hussle and bussle. He stretched and yawned, And walked out from behind the counter. He opened the doors to check out what once a paniced mass of people. He stratched his head, and stared up at the sky to see schools of sqauking and chirping birds flying away from the valley. He noticed that the birds were coming from the direction of forest. What could possibly disturb the sleeping forest? No one would dare enter. Would they? He thought himself. And then it dawned on him.

" THE BOYS!" He said out loud.

It was only then that he realized the night before when he heard them talking of the forest that it wasn't no lie. He made all the nesesary preperations. He didn't want his only customers dead with a 24- hour period. He wanted them alive so they could stay with in it's luxrious walls. he quickly ran to the atique( yes this hotel has an atique) To accuire his whip. He ran down the seemly endless staircases, and through the double doors to the alleyway. He was expecting crates and old boxes blocking the entrance, but they were moved aside. For sure they were in the forest.

The forest settled a bit. Well it wasn't quite as alive as before. Sora and the others had already killed they're feline friend. The man found them chuckling and bragging about they're lucky victory. And the man was expecting a good fight. He grined as a sign of relief as he placed the whip at his side.

"Ha ha ha ha. Beginners luck I see." The man chuckled.

Sora and the others stopped they're victory chanting, And stared wide-eyed at the old man.

"HUH?" Said the victors in unison.

"What do you mean by beginners" Sora said with a demanding tone.

" You haven't fought with a Tawny before have you" asked the man.

" Is that what they're called?"Sora questioned.

" Yes." The man said briefly.

" Wait a minute. You're that guy from the hotel." Donald said surprised as he pointed a feather.

" please call me Claude."

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Goofy demanded.

" Well take a seat and I'll tell you"

Sora, Donald and Goofy settled themself's on rug that claude layed on damp ground.

" Okay. About fifty years ago beasts ran savage in this valley, causind terrifying destruction to people and their homes. By the time me and a few other were able to contain them within this forest, the whole village was destroyed except the hotel at the edge of town. That's the one you're staying in. I never knew what provoked them to do so, I still ponder of it to this very day. That's why this forest is forbidden. It's the home to the ravaging beasts. But that's not the reason why i'm here. I'm here to get you guys out of here. This is no playground. You're lucky that you didn't see the Tawny's full potential, cause if you did you be dead right now. As I said before beginners luck."

" Okay. But why are you concerned about us?" Donald wondered stratching his head.

" You guys are the only customers I've had in ages. I don't them dead so soon." Claude said choking on his words.

" Sorry, but I'm not leaving this forest! Not until i find what's calling me." Sora demanded as he got up off claude's shagged rug.

" Calling you?" Asked claude confused.

Sora quickly grabbed claudes whip and snapped it in front of claude's face.

" None of you business. Now back off!"

Sora was enraged. He wanted claude to deter from infringing on they're quest. Claude Grabbed his rug and his whip from Sora's hands.

" Just be careful Sora. That's all I ask."

And he was off running back to his lonely hotel. sora was so firious that he forgot to tell him to renavate the Hotel that way he get customers. Donald and Goofy didn't even know what to say about the whole situation. Sora pondered about the situation with beasts entering the valley with no reason. Sora thought the door to the darkness reopened. Then it hit Sora every world has a heart, and to stop the darkness from flowing into the world they would have to find the keyhole to this world then maybe the dark enties( The Tawnys) Would disappear and once again this forest will be safe. He figured thats what's calling him.

" The keyhole It's in this Forest!"


	3. chapter3

"Hold up Sora." Came a mysterious voice

"I have someone for you." It came again

Two shadowed figures appeared from behind a tree. It settled nicely with in the deeper part of the forest. The sunlight revealed a famine beautiful blonde haired girl, with glistening blue eyes. The one walking with her was a stubby man who had athick mustache, who wore unmistakable plumber fashion clothing. The girl unraveled a letter from her pocket, revealing King Mickey's trademark seal.

"Hi Sora!" The words seemed to escape her curved mouth without a thought.

"Ah, Hi and who are you?" Sora pointed to the stubby man.

"I'm Rikku!" The blonde girl chanted.

"And I'm." Rikku cut off the man.

"This is…MARIO!" Rikku chanted louder than before.

Mario and Rikku exchanged looks. Mario viewed her with bitterness in his eyes. Rikku gave a sarcastic smile. Donald and Goofy were amazed by the Stubby man they call Mario. They've never seen anybody so short and old-fashioned as he. They tried to grasp Sora's attention, but all attempts seem to fail. They poked him, they pulled on his vest, and they even tugged at his pants.

"Okay tell me why you are here" Sora asked stiffly

Rikku took the letter out of the sealed envelope, and came a piece of parchment. She skimmed through the note, and since the king's letters are redundant at times. She picked important parts to read from the letter. After a quick scan she placed the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it in the pocket of her hard worn jeans. She looked at him with a sparse smile, blue eyes glaring as though ready to attack. She was quite eccentric.

"Well you really what to know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay here it goes. I was to meet Mario at Traverse town and take him to Weston valley to the key bearer (you) and his companions (Donald and Goofy). And Mario's side of the story."

"I was…." Rikku cut him off.

"Goes like this." Rikku continued. "He was to transport himself to traverse town as Mickey requested him to, and he is to affiliate himself with you on your quest."

"Its king Mickey to you missy!" Donald snapped.

"Okay sorry!" Rikku hissed.

"You better be."

Donald was particular of how people addressed King Mickey. Goofy abstained from laughing, yet a sparse smile gave a hint. Rikku gave Mario a little shove so he could walk on over to the key bearer. A tear glinted and fell from her eye. She became quite fond of the plumber. She dried her eyes of her tears with her delicate fingers. Sorrow overwhelmed Mario, just the thought of leaving her so suddenly made his blue eyes damp and heavy. Rikku straightened herself up to her presentable state. Sora felt bad for the both of them, they must've become the best of friends. He would've of let him go back with Rikku, but Mickey had a plan for him.

"If that is all I should be going."

Rikku walked with relaxed fashion, glad she did her job and most importantly the reward for her services. A small sum of money the Mickey promised her. But before she could even step her way out a giant iron clad gate fell and separating them from the exit. Luckily for her she moved her foot in time, if she didn't it would have lacerated her foot.

"What's going on?" Rikku screamed gripping her foot tightly as though she was in pain.

High winds ripped through the valley forest causing a beautiful and ominous painting. A mixture of black and gray clouded the sky creating whatever light in the forest to diminish. The air became ice cold to the touch; the slightest breath of it would stun you.

Sora and the others tried to keep their ground without being swept off their feet into the menacing storm like weather. Rikku was traumatic, her heart pounding hard and loud in her ears. She tried to run over to Mario and Sora, but the wind was so strong that even the slightest move would take her, so she held on to the railing of the gate just to stay grounded. She tried to call out for them, but the sound of whooshing air was too dense to be even heard a couple of inches away. So she remained clenched to the gate, it was her only door to safety.

A dark swirling pool of what seemed creeping black smog like mist formed from beneath them, engulfing the entire forest floor. This looked very familiar to Sora allowing figments of his past to flow through his mind. The night when destiny islands was flooded in a state of turmoil, and the swirling mist taking Riku to land yet not known to him. Sora shuddered at the traumatic and depressing image. He opened his eyes after the image blacked out of his mind. The whole scene the same way he left it, ominous, dangerous and menacing.

But this time small shadowy figures emerged from the ground, their eyes wide and yellow, Horns crimpled and crinkled and sharp edged fingers. Sora, Donald and Goofy recognized them as the heartless. Mario seemed terrified of them; he has never seen them in his whole existence.

Sora drew his blade so that blade was in front of him facing the heartless.

"Mario!" Sora called out.

"It's time."

"Right," Mario nodded.

"KING MICKEY GIVES THEE YOUR STRENGTH!"

Mario threw his hand in the air and cuffed it. A key like shape appeared around his cuffed hand, and the weapon materialized slowly before them, until a golden key blade was visible. It was the same model that Sora had except it was shorter. Mario drew down his hand and gazed upon the weapons wonder.

"Amazing." Everyone said except Mario

Mario took his eyes away from the blade, and smiled at Sora and the others.

"I guess this is what Mickey meant?"

Sora took the blade from Mario and gave it a few swings.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know about this!" Sora sounded shocked.

"HEY! Get over here and help us!" Goofy called out.

Sora and Mario smirked at one another and clashed key blades. This time the heartless became restless and started to attack them more fiercely. The heartless formed large groups making the fight harder for their opponents. Goofy used the edge of his shield

To inflict more damage upon them. Donald's magic had superior power, which was nice for him since one spell was used for each shadow; only in emergencies did he fight physically. Sora wielded his blade with beautiful precision; from afar it looked like a cultural dance. Mario wailed his blade at the shadows with no strategy, and he was only getting use to fight with an actual weapon. They all inflicted a great deal of damage upon the shadows. They all thought they completed their unexpected task. But then more heartless appeared from the dark abyss beneath their feet. Mario was already defeated physically; the heartless dealt strong physical damage to the beginner. His key blade was used with extreme harshness. He felt useless at the time. Blood ran down the side of his temples; the heartless clawed him badly around his forehead. He ran his fingers down the deep jagged cuts as pain engulfed his body, having never experience such pain he screamed. He looked at his fingers, blood glistened on them and he began to weep.

Sora tore a piece from his cotton shirt, and gently wrapped the head wounds. Mario wept with pain, he already lost more than a pint of blood and he felt faint. Rikku still not willing to let go of the Iron Gate, tried to call out to them, but the wind was still ominous and dense. And still wasn't heard. Rikku was frightened she'd do anything to leave, return to Mickey and receive a small sum of money. How greedy can you possibly get?

Sora and his companions made a cage with their bodies around the injured rookie so only they could fight the shadows. Sora once again fought with full force as he lunged at them. But this time he unleashed the key blades full potential. He was irate and elated at the same time. He had only met Mario and he is already at a state of death. The fire burned deep within him, he only wanted the heartless dead for sure. He continued to fight fiercely and those stupid shadows would not back down; they just kept coming for more.

Goofy and Donald fought along his side. Donald releasing the power of his ultimate weapon (save the queen) the beams gleamed brightly as they struck the foes dead. Goofy had switched to a much tougher version of the shield; it was specially used for combat not defense. It was small and round, and capable of doing unruly damage. With this he dealt critical damage upon the foes. While inside the human cage Mario became unconscious and blood dripped from underneath the cloth used for a bandage.

Finally the weather settled, the wind dyed down and was reduced to slight gusts.The sun rose again warming the surrounding air, the heartless disappeared into thin air, and everyone was tired as hell. Sora went to collect Mario. He picked him up and carried him bridal style, but before they could leave the forbidden forest.

"Sora," The Disney characters called.

Sora turned to find an illuminated key shaped hole in the bark of a talloak tree. He knew there was a key hole. He only wished Mario would be able to see this. He asked Goofy to hold Mario. He walked to the illuminated tree, and summoned magic in the key blade. A bright red laser type beam flew out at the end of the key blade closing the key hole. He once again carried Mario to the exit to find Rikku gripping the railing tightly with her eyes closed. Donald gently tapped Rikku on the back, but nothing. He tried again but this time much harder.

"WHAT!" Murder was apparent in her voice

Donald as stubborn as he is, he just took her clenched hands and removed them from cold gate and carefully shoved her away. Rikku pale white shivered as she stood. Sora commanded that Donald used his fire spell to make a gaping hole through the gate.

Donald nodded. He raised his staff about an inch above his head, and brought down immediately unleashing the vibrant array of colored heat. It splashed the iron causing it to become malleable enough to bend. Hey Donald gave it his best shot. Donald shrugged at his failed attempt. Goofy sighed and went to help Donald as they broke off pieces of the dark heated iron. Donald sculled his feathers as he broke off piece-by-piece causing him wince in pain. Goofy's gloves became charred after he had handled the iron. They both have broken off enough for them to get through.

One-by-one they exited. Rikku as terrified as she was, she had to be dragged by Donald and Goofy. Once in awhile she'd utter an incoherent word. Donald sighed and scowled at the pain in his feathers as they pulled her along. Sora carried Mario soundly in his arms, watching his faint breathing. Blood seeped from his bandaged head on to Sora's hands. Mario had already lost a lot of blood, it be a miracle if made it to the hotel alive. And if he did it would take him more than a couple days to recover. They finally made it to the entrance. It was night now in the Weston valley. It seemed only the forest suffered the terrible windstorm. The township was at peace, all soundly asleep in their beds. Lanterns that flickered dimly lightened the street beds; everyone seemed to have one outside their homes. The air smelled of burning wood. Smoking erupting from people's chimneys interrupted the heavens.

They walked the cobbled streets. Donald and Goofy still dragged Rikku along with them. Sora yawned, the intenseness of the battle finally got to him. His muscles relaxed, almost dropping Mario onto the hard ground.

They walked into the double doors of the hotel to find the keeper fast asleep. Goofy crept as he pulled Rikku's body through the doors. Sora quietly made his way up the stairwells, Donald and Goofy behind him dragging a slump body. The corridor of the third floor was well light; they slipped the card key through the door to find the lamp in the corner on a nicely furnished oak table beaming brightly. Sora laid the unconscious plumber on the soft sheets of the comfortable bed. Donald saw a letter and a tray with warm tea and ramen nestled on it. When all of the sudden the door blew open to a sight tired eyes didn't want to see. It was Claude he was hard of breathing and his pupils large, he was in shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Donald nearly fainted

" Claude?" Sora yelled. " I thought you were sleeping?"

Claude stepped in with a limp of fear.

" SOR…the beats…they're here in the…building…You…Must come now!"

" What?" fear apparent in his voice

He had thought the beasts had already vanished from the forest. But as you see that wasn't the case. Sora told his partners to watch over Mario as he and Claude left to meet the hungry.

Claude and Sora ran down to the main lobby.

" I don't have an rationale for this Sora, please forgive if I infringed on anything."

His breathing was frail and hard.

" I see that your friend is injured."

Sora summoned his key blade out of thin air.

" Yes, and he needs me."

Claude nodded.

They made it to the first floor. The Tawnys stood a barged in the double doors, roaring and growling strongly. When those beasts saw them leave, they followed them. There was no way a meal that appealing was to pass their watching eyes. And they haven't eaten in ages.

Sora sighed, " I guess it didn't help any?"

Claude shrugged. He couldn't have known what he meant.

The beasts watched Sora as though he was the main course. The innkeeper looked like a peppermint to them. And that wouldn't satisfy their hunger, would it?

Claude took out the whip at his side and Sora sliced the air with his powerful blade. The beasts once again held their menacing gaze. A sudden move and they'd be all other it. Sora held a small smirk and took off. He flew around them with demoralizing speed, he may have been worn out, but was that evident? Nah. The speed he held confused the beasts allowing Claude to throw amazing blows. Claude used his whip with the swiftness of ease. Snap, swish, slash, scratch, slice, whip. The beats were out cold (dead if you don't like that terminology) Claude stood tall in the crimson mess; he had the red sticky fluid all over his white shirt that shown his pectorals. And without a single laceration he smiled pleasantly.

" Now that wasn't bad was it?"

Sora sat on the crimson splattered floor, breathing harshly. His eyes have grown very heavy. And yet he managed to keep them open. His feet twitched every so often. Perhaps the speed was beyond his limits.

He struggled as came to his unstable feet. He managed to look around the unclean mess to realize he had been sitting in blood; he looked down at his pants that wereblood soaked and torn. He had a few minor cuts on his shoulders. It looked like the felines managed to claw him without realization.

He went to fetch his key blade that was also in a bloody pool on the floor.

While Sora was busy analyzing the mess, Claude went to the janitors closet to grab a bucket and a mop.

He grabbed his keys hanging at his side, and specifically selected the closet key, undid the lock and walked in. Everything was so organized. The janitors must clean this closet in the night hours. Claude thought. He grabbed what he needed, looked the door and returned to messy lobby.

Sora stunned by the mess, didn't know of the racket Claude was making while in the closet.

" HEY," Claude yelled. " Could you get me some water from the restroom?" He raised the bucket up to Sora's viewpoint.

Sora nodded. Claude tossed the bucket over to him. Being to weak and tired to catch it, he simply let it hit the ground, and blood dotted his shoes. He wrinkled his nose at. He didn't mind blood, but on his shoes...no.

Sora picked it up, allowing some of the fluid to drip off. He made his way tripping over giant corpses to the restroom.

He entered and poured water into the shale bucket. The water made a peaceful rushing noise as it hit the bottom. After it was filled, he turned off the water, and found a newly purchased towel that he used to clean his shoes. Once he was finished, he exited with a bucket full of water.

It sloshed around as he made his way to Claude. Claude thanked him, and they began cleaning the foul mess. They doused the marble with water, making the blood diluted and easier to work with. They rubbed the floor gently with the ragged mop, sweeping the blood along with it. After carefully eliminating the blood, he squeezed the gory liquid in the bucket. Cleaning the gore off the floor made it look more presentable. But they're still were corpses piled up in a corner, plants knocked down showing the moist dirt, and some of the windows needed to be replaced.

Sora barely had any strength left he was so tired. Claude went to clean the shale pale in the restroom. Sora waited patiently, sprawled out on the wet floor he stared at the cathedral ceiling. He watched as the golden chandeliers shown their greatness. He eyes closed and opened every once in a while. He was slowly hitting the state of dreaming, when Claude open the door to the bath. He seemed to have changed his shirt. It was a black shirt with faint holes in it. He stretched. He too was feeling dreary and weak. He yawned silently.

" You can head back to your room." Spoke Claude's shallow voice.

Sora looked up at him and grimaced. He didn't want to get up. He already called the marble his bed all he needed was a pillow and sheets.

Claude walked to him, and gave him a hand.

" I can't have you fall asleep here. A lot of work has to be done" Said Claude truthfully. He pulled him up to his feet.

" You'd just get in the way," Claude yawned.

Sora had lost all bearings on his feet. The first step he took landed him face first in a wall.

Claude shook his head. If you were that tried you should have told me.

Claude took Sora up the stairs practically dragging him. Sora feet bumped the steps as he walked.

They reached his room. Donald and Goofy changed Mario's bandages, and Mario was fast asleep. Mario looked so peaceful wrapped in the bed sheets. They've already cleansed the wounds; Claude examined the bowl of steaming water. Mario's breathing was strong again, Donald place a hand on his wrist; the heartbeat was present.

Claude laid Sora on the bed beside Mario's bed. He covered him with the quilted comforter. I hope he doesn't have a problem sleeping with his day clothes on? Rikku lay beside Sora fast asleep. A little awkward don't you think?

Claude wished everyone a 'goodnight' and existed the room, and went on with his business in the lobby. There was a lot to be done.

He viewed the lobby from the top of the first staircase. He had seen where Sora's pants bled the liquid while he'd sprawled on the wet floor. Claude sighed. He had just mopped the floors. The carcasses lay in the corner near the entrance. Potted plants spilled their soil. He sighed again. He was so tired; he just wanted to lay back on his chair and dream sweet melodies behind his desk. But he couldn't just leave the mess behind. Claude was determined to clean 'tonight'. He continued onwards to the lobby.


End file.
